Aren't They Adorable
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sakura had always thought babies were the cutest especially when they were her own. Completely AU and OOC. Sequel to chapter 19 of "Hot" Rated T for implied sex


**Aren't They Adorable **

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here, anyways I was going through my NaruSaku stories especially "Hot" and was re-reading the Little Red Riding Hood: NaruSaku style and I noticed some people asked for a sequel, so I decided to write one. Think of it was my last one-shot of the summer since I go back to classes on August 26****th****. **

**This one is rated T for implied sex due to Naruto well being a fox-man XD. Anyways you have to read the chapter 19 of "Hot" in order to understand this story, and yes "Hot" is a multi-chapter filled with lemons. I also decided to have Sakura be pregnant for 6 months cause she's pregnant with a part fox child, so I wanted it to be a shorter pregnancy than a human female. **

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Naruto, if I did, it would be NaruSaku 24/7**

**Summary: **Sakura had always thought babies were the cutest especially when they were her own.

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 21**

**Naruto: 24**

**Note I kept Naruto's age the same and made Sakura one year older let's just say that she got pregnant late December/early January. And yes I probably fucked everything up but whatever! **

**So let's get the story rolling!**

* * *

The sounds of babies laughing filled the warm small room they were in. A pink haired woman smiled happily at the two giggling babies. One of the babies (a girl to be more exact) looked exactly like her mother expected had the father's cerulean eyes, while her older brother had his father's look but with emerald eyes from his mother. So what exactly did these two adorable little ones have that most babies didn't? Well….

Two tiny fox ears on their heads

And

A fluffy fox tail

The ears and the tail matched the hairs of the cute little babies. Sakura couldn't help but squeal of how cute they were especially whenever they would twitch their cute little nose and their ears would twitch as well. The small boy would occasionally put the tip of his tail in his mouth and start chewing on it since their teeth (or rather canines) started growing and he would cry out. His sister would just wag her tail in front of her and try to grab it, Sakura would just giggle at how funny her daughter was.

"Aren't they just adorable," Sakura let out a surprised squeal as her mate/husband wrapped his strong arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. The baby boy spotted his father and started to let out cries of joy or just yip in excitement, of course his state of excitement was obvious due to his tail wagging. "Well hello to you too Minato-chan," the older blond smiled at his son and then growled as his daughter threw her rattle at his head. "Ouch, Kushina-chan that hurt." The cute little rosette couldn't help but giggle.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as well, "Well she does take after her father when it comes to being a troublemaker."

Naruto just snorted in response. "Oh please when was I a troublemaker?"

"When you had sex with me in the forest and then getting my grandma angry by proclaiming yourself her grandson," Sakura grinned when she saw her baby daddy grumble in response.

"At least she accepted me."

"Yeah after finding out that I was pregnant with not one but TWO of your kids, it's a good thing she didn't actually catch you and literally rip your balls off."

Naruto just scowled but then smirked at the last statement, "Yeah but if she did," Sakura let out a surprised yelp as Naruto groped her ass, "then we wouldn't have any more kids."

"No," the rosette flicked Naruto's nose, "No more kids, I think these two are a handful already." Naruto scrunched his nose as Kushina farted and then started crying as her diaper began to literally stink.

After a while, Sakura finally changed Kushina's dirty diaper, the day had gone off smoothly and quickly with the twins tuckered in and lulling them to sleep. Sakura herself felt sleepy and Naruto happily carried her bridal style off to their room. Sakura was first surprised when she saw where Naruto stayed his whole life and happily extended the house when Sakura found out she was pregnant, of course Naruto was given several bruises when he didn't tell her that he knew she was pregnant after her scent started to change.

As Sakura was started to drift into sleep she felt Naruto nuzzling her neck and nipping at the skin. She swatted his face as if he were an annoying fly but then stopped as she felt him caressing her body and gave out a low moan.

"Naruto I said no."

"But Sakura-chan, you said no to no more children." She glared at him when Naruto had straddled her, he then lowered his face to the point in which their noses were touching. She could see his tail swaying around lazily and that foxy grin of his, "But you never said that we couldn't have sex."

The rosette let out a low sigh, "Fine, but you better pull out," his tail started to move excitedly, "but I swear if you get me pregnant again, I will allow Tsunade-baa-chan to literally rip your balls off and have them fed to the dogs."

**END**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy it, I was gonna end it off with either**

**Naruto whimpered at the threat as his straining erection started to flatten.**

**Or**

**Naruto's grin widened and Sakura let out a yelp of surprise as the blond began to devour her.**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"Sakura-chan, Kushina-chan's diaper is stinky again."

"Naruto change it, I'm too busy getting Mina-chan dressed."

"But Sakura-chan, my nose is sensitive and her diaper really smells horrible."

"Deal with it."

"But Sakura-chan."

"DEAL WITH IT!"

Inhaling as much oxygen as he could, Naruto began his missing of changing his daughter's really stink diaper. Kushina was giggling at how funny her daddy looked with bloated cheeks. Tears began to fall down Naruto's face as the stench of his daughter's stank filled his nostrils. Being the little troublemaker, Kushina threw her favorite rattle at her father causing him to yelp in pain, and then the most horrible thing happened.

He had both smelt and inhaled the awful stench his daughter produced in her diaper.

"OH DEAR GOD IS SMELLS. SAKURA-CHAN I'M DYING. I CAN'T BREEEEEEEEEEEEATH!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked at the smaller blond, "I swear your father can be an idiot at times." Minato couldn't help but laugh in agreement.


End file.
